¿Como fue tu primer beso, Tsuna?
by CielHibird29
Summary: Era su recuerdo mas preciado y adoraba ese beso, pero no era algo de lo que pudiera hablar normalmente y ahora le hacian esa pregunta... ¿Acaso quieren que Tsuna muera de verguenza? -5927- :D


**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje me pertenece, pertenecen a Akira Amano y no escribí esto para ganar dinero ni nada.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Fic Shonen-ai, GokuTsuna. Asi como mención de TsunaxKyoko, RyoheixHana, MukuroxChrome. Este escrito está ubicado 5 años en el futuro cuando Tsuna tiene 19 :3…  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 878

**Dedicado a la persona que me dio mi primer beso ./. xD, a Valelevale que ama el 5927 y a todas las lectoras amantes de esta pareja. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>¿Cómo fue tu primer beso Tsuna?"<strong>

Que relajante le resultaba a Tsuna ese momento, en un bosque, rodeado de sus amigos, con deliciosa comida, el calor de la fogata cubriéndolos y la luz de la luna bañando sus cabezas. Tsuna agradecía infinitamente por esos viajes sorpresivo que su tutor les regalaba de vez en cuando. Y es que hace mucho que no había días como esos, en el que solo eran amigos, nada de guardianes, nada de mafia… solo Tsuna y sus amigos.

-_Te hicieron una pregunta, Dame-Tsuna!._- una patada en la espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndolo caer del tronco en el que estaba sentado. Ah si, Tsuna, sus amigos… y Reborn. Habían pasado 5 años desde la llegada del arcobaleno y aun no se le había quitado esa maña al asesino… ni el capo se había acostumbrado.

-_Q-que?_.- dijo Tsuna entre jadeos mientras se sobaba la espalda.

-_Su comida favorita Décimo… ¿cuál es?_.- dijo a su lado su mano derecha con una sonrisa .

-_Pues toda comida me gusta mucho, pero supongo que el Sushi de atún_.-

-_LE TRAERÉ ENSEGUIDA DECIMO_.- y así tan rápido como lo dijo, Gokudera salió disparado hacia la cabaña de los Vongola (léase mansión de madera).

-_Bien, otra pregunta… ya se! ¿A quien le dieron su primer beso? Yo se lo di a una chica con la que salí un poco antes de conocerlos a ustedes chicos, era muy linda_.- Yamamoto había comenzado hace rato un juego de preguntas y respuestas para conocerse mejor entre los guardianes. Hibari simplemente había entrado a la cabaña hace unas horas, mientras Mukuro y Chrome estaban unos metros mas allá de Tsuna y los demás.

-_EL MIO FUE EXTREMADAMENTE GENIAL! FUE CON MI HANA. ESTABA NERVIOSO AL EXTREMO_.- gritó Ryohei quien ya tenía un año saliendo con la mejor amiga de Kyoko. Yamamoto miró a Chrome y no pudo evitar preguntarle sobre el tema, a lo cual la chica se ruborizó al instante y desvió la mirada, mientras Mukuro solo soltó un leve pero divertido "_kufufu_".

-_Que tal tu, Tsuna? Fue acaso Kyoko?._- el arcobaleno sonrió divertido al dirigir a su alumno la pregunta de Takeshi. Tsuna sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo subía a su cabeza y en su estomago miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear.

Lo cierto es que nunca había querido hablar de ese beso, no era que no le hubiera gustado, al contrario, estaba orgulloso de ese beso, era el recuerdo mas preciado que tenía, pero no creía correcto hablar de el. Y ahora le hacían esa pregunta, ¿Cómo creen que Dame-Tsuna reaccionaría ante ella? Era totalmente vergonzoso. Era cierto, había salido con Kyoko chan un tiempo, pero era debido a ESE beso que el mismo puso fin a la relación. Y es que nunca pudo olvidar esos delgados y suaves labios. Desde aquel día hace 3 años guardaba una ilusión de que se repitiera aquel beso… cosa que aun no pasaba.

-_Eh Tsuna?_.- insistió Yamamoto.

-_Ah!... Erm.. No, no fue Kyoko chan_.- no, a ella no la besó, su relación fue tan corta que solo salieron un par de veces…- no _tiene caso que diga eso, enserio.-_

-_ARE? SAWADA! NO HAS BESADO A NADIE! QUE EXTREMO.-_

-_HII! Si! Si lo he hecho, solo que_.- miró a todos a su alrededor y soltó un suspiro mientras comenzó a narrar el hecho. Tsuna caminaba a casa con esa persona, iban riendo y charlando como siempre ambos tenían 15 años, muy pronto 16. Antes de entrar a casa de Tsuna, la persona lo retuvo en el umbral de la puerta, el castaño lo miró con un leve sonrojo debido a la cercanía de sus rostros, cercanía que terminó cuando la otra persona unió sus labios con los del capo en un corto pero muy tierno beso.

-_EXTREMADAMENTE TIERNO_.- gritó Ryohei mientras revolvía rápidamente los cabellos castaños de su jefe.

-_Ahora, quien fue la afortunada?_.- el guardián de la lluvia, que estaba sentado frente a el, fue a tomar el lugar que Gokudera había dejado a la derecha de Tsuna.

-_No.. No es necesario decirlo la verdad…-_

-_Anda Tsuna, somos tus amigos._- Yamamoto le dio una palmadita en la espalda y lo animó a hablar con una sonrisa. Tsuna se tiñó mas de rojo y bajó la cabeza diciendo algo inaudible.

-_Que dices?_.- preguntó Reborn con su sonrisa mas divertida que nunca.

-_Go-Gokudera-kun_.-

-_Eh?_.- tanto Mukuro como Chrome, Ryohei y Takeshi se acercaron con rostros anonadados ante la confesión de su amigo. Ninguno quiso decir palabra sino hasta que Tsuna levantó la cabeza con los ojos un poco congestionados pero una enorme sonrisa tierna y tonta en sus labios, a lo que Mukuro rió.

-_KUFUFUFUFUFU, Con que el Vongola es…- _

-_DÉCIMO, LE TRAJE EL SUSHI!.- _y llegó el susodicho con la misma sonrisa tierna y torpe que Tsuna grabada en su rostro. Tsuna rió bajito y se encogió de hombros.-_Aun lado idiota del beisbol, solo yo puedo estar a la derecha del Décimo._- y tomando asiento le ofreció el sushi a su adorado capo.

Todos alrededor miraron con sorpresa la escena, todos excepto Reborn quien ya estaba enterado de aquel suceso.

-_Are?... Décimo, le sucede algo? Está muy rojo!_.- dijo un segundo después de que Tsuna comiera un rollo de sushi con la misma sonrisa tonta y enamorada.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A. jajaja ok, me dio mucha risa xD no se si me quedó bien, pero me imagino a Tsuna muerto de vergüenza XD en fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews :3 <strong>


End file.
